Always
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: "Jesus Christ he's gonna eat me! What is Craig gonna say when he gets here and I'm gone? He's gonna think I ditched him! Oh God! And then this guy is gonna eat him! Oh Jesus Christ!" A little Knight in Shinning Armor action. Creek, Oneshot.


My first Creek. I'm a new fan haha. Originally just a Style lover, but it was fun to play around with these two.

Not quite sure I've got Tweek down yet but I'll keep workin on it. Less lovey-dovey then my Style one.

Although I love a good mushy story, I also like knight in shining armor as well :]

Enjoy Hopefully!

* * *

Always

"You got a problem kid?" alarmed by the angry shout, the twitchy blonde screeched and jumped, clutching his thermos to his chest, protecting the precious caffeinated liquid inside.

"What! Who? AH! M--Me?" the teen stuttered, and twitched as his hazel eyes landed on the man who caused his panic "What does he want? Oh god he's huge! He's coming over here… Jesus Christ he's gonna eat me! What is Craig gonna say when he gets here and I'm gone? He's gonna think I ditched him! Oh God! And than this guy is gonna eat him! Oh Jesus Christ!" the blonde's thoughts began to race, paranoia taking over, and coming up with all the worst case scenarios.

"Answer me kid! You got a problem?" the large man was now towering over the blonde "I--I-- What? GAH! I.. Problem? Ngh-- No!" the man growled and grabbed the collar of the blonde's olive green, poorly buttoned shirt and lifted the boy of the ground and slammed him against the brick wall behind him, causing the blonde to drop his thermos as his head smacked the wall.

"Why you lookin at me funny then huh punk?" the man shouted into the teen's face, saliva spraying with his words. "AH! I-- I wasn-- didn't! I didn't! GAH--Jesus Christ!" the man slammed the twitching teen against the wall again.

"Quit your lying punk! I saw you eyeing me!" the man's teeth we're grinding with impatience "E--Ey-- Eyeing? What? No! AH! No, No! Me- I wasn't! No, No.. Ngh--No, No!" the blonde shook his head back and forth franticly, tears caused by fear now streaming down his cheeks.

"Stop your crying pansy! I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with the wrong guy!" the man then decked the crying blonde across the left side of his tear stricken face, and threw him to the ground. "AH! God no! No, No, No! Pl--Please St--AH! Stop! No!" the blonde wailed as the man kneeled down over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ebony haired teen, walked down the street, on his way to see his twitchy, paranoid, lovable blonde, Tweek. He was meeting the blonde in one of their favorite spots, a hidden little ally way behind Tweek's family's coffee shop. The pair loved the ally because no one else ever really ventured into the narrow corridor, they said it reeked of coffee. Perfect for Craig and Tweek. But he did not know that today someone had ventured into their little make shift paradise.

"Tweek's Thermos?" he picked it up, wondering why the blonde would ever let his precious coffee escape. When he noticed a large crack snaking its way around the innocent container, the site of the crack sent chills down the teen's spine.

"AHHHH! C--CRAIG!" he wasted no time as he heard the scream of his blonde, and sprinted towards the ally. The thermos was once again dropped to the ground, as Craig found himself in a nightmare.

There was his Tweek, on the ground sobbing, nose bleeding, and left eye swelling as his thin arms tried franticly to push off the monster on top of him, ready to take another swing at Tweek's beaten face.

The ebony haired teen's anger, raged, and in a flash he was there, above the monster, and his fist took the man by complete surprise as it smashed the right side of his face, forcing him backwards, onto the cement, in another blur of speed Craig was on top of the monster now beating his face in "You dear fucking hit MY TWEEK! You Fucking Bastard!" the teen snarled as he continued to swing.

Craig only stopped because his brain forced his body to "You fucking stay away from him! I better not EVER see your face again mother fucker! Or I'll finish what I just fucking started! You Hear Me?" he shouted as he stood up and gut kicked the older man, while flipping him off. "Y--Ye-Yes!" the man's swollen bloody face could barely spit out words as he stood up to make his escape.

Craig watched the monster as he fled the scene, the teen tried to calm himself by taking slow breathes, his fist's still clenched tightly, but instantly loosened as he was brought out of his rage by the wails behind him.

Craig turned around to find his blonde sitting with his knee's curled to his chin, hands tightly grasping his jeans, trickles of blood leaking from his stinging nose, tears streaming from his bruised eye, as he mumbled incoherent things. The ebony haired teen, slowly approached his beaten friend and gently kneeled down in front of him, it didn't look like the boy had realized his presence "Hey Tweekerz…" he whispered softly to the boy, getting no response.

He gently laid his hand on the blonde's shoulder, the boy's trance instantly broken by the physical contact "AH! No! Jesus! No, No, No! GAH Ngh--No, No!" the boy screeched in a panic, and grabbed both sides of his head as he shook it back and forth wildly, Craig quickly grabbed both of Tweek's shoulders as the blonde continued to panic "Tweek, hey its me Craig. Its ok, he's gone, I'm here to protect you." he tried desperately to get through to the hysterical blonde.

"C--Craig? Oh-- Oh God! Craig! He's go--gonna hurt you! GAH! Quick! Y--You have to--to run! AH!" the blonde begged as he grasped the front of Craig's blue hoodie and cried "Tweek, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you. I took care of that monster." he said placing a hand on the shaking boy's chin forcing those hazel eye's to look into his teal ones. "I'm here to protect you" he moved his had to the blonde's tear soaked cheek "Always." he added.

Tweek started to calm down and grasped the hand placed on his cheek. Craig could see the fear in Tweek's eyes being replaced by adoration "A-Al--Always?.. Y--You prom--promise..?" the blonde tightened his grip on the others hand, Craig cracked a small smile.

"I Promise." he said as he leaned in and gently kissed the forehead of his blonde, causing the twitchy boys cheeks to flush deep pink.

"C--Craig?" he stuttered nervously. "Hmm?" the ebony haired boy replied, as he helped his dearest back to his feet "He--he broke m--my ther--thermos…" the blonde looked over sadly at the destroyed container behind him.

Craig chuckled and pulled his blonde into an embrace "That's ok, I'll get you a new one once we get you bandaged up." he smirked and kissed the pitiful blonde.


End file.
